


Things funnier

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	Things funnier

黄旭把李敏亨的内裤褪下来才发现里面那层布料已经沾上湿黏的液体了。他“啧”了一声，佯装责怪地扳了李敏亨的下巴，让对方直视他，说：  
“下午的时候不是说好会一直含着吗？怎么流了这么多出来？”  
他不提这事还好，提起了李敏亨便又要脸红：“你搞那么多进去，我含着难受。”

午休醒来那会儿正逢下午三四点的光景，据说是白天里人的性欲最旺盛的时段，不管这话可不可信，黄旭熙的举动倒是挺有说服力。他比李敏亨先醒，察觉自己生理性勃起后也没等它下去，直接顺水推舟地搂着李敏亨蹭来蹭去，只穿了内裤的下身贴紧李敏亨的腰臀上下抵磨，自己舒服得小声哼唧。本想趁同岁男朋友未醒时插一插对方的臀缝，但李敏亨很快就被他蹭醒了。  
“大白天的你干什么呀……”李敏亨的声音还有点哑，睡得迷迷瞪瞪的，抓住黄旭熙企图去捏乳头的手，边发牢骚边翻了个身，从背对黄旭熙侧躺变成正对黄旭熙侧躺，发顶恰好在高个子男友的下巴处，后者忍不住在他额头上亲了两口。  
黄旭熙整个人都缠到李敏亨身上去，跟撒赖的金毛犬一样，捧着李敏亨的脸又亲又咬。李敏亨还没完全清醒，任由黄旭熙作乱，被吻眼皮时才颤着眼睫毛睁开眼去瞧。黄旭熙不知道在搞什么鬼，不光亲还要舔，李敏亨薄薄的两只眼皮被他舔得湿漉漉的，睫毛都沾了水光，看起来像刚哭过，黄旭熙看了好一会儿，心情格外好。  
李敏亨终于是被亲精神了，从黄旭熙怀里抬起头，寻了男友的下巴去吻，如同小鸡啄米，一点一点地往上亲，吻过黄旭熙饱满的嘴唇和英挺的鼻梁，身子一同朝上蹿了蹿，吻到了黄旭熙的眉毛和额头。这种亲吻的方式显得李敏亨像个顽皮可爱的小孩，简单地表露自己的爱意，却能激发被示爱的人的怜惜。  
黄旭熙本就硬着，被这一连串的吻弄得更色急，大手钻进李敏亨宽松的睡衣短袖里去揉他的前胸，拇指按住李敏亨的乳头用力揉捻，听到对方惊喘出声，又捏住乳尖往外拉拽，立刻就被李敏亨打了胳膊。  
“说了好几次不要这么用力，你该罚。”李敏亨埋怨道，攥紧黄旭熙的手，想了几秒，拉着那只手探到自己腿间，说：“罚你给我手淫，怎么样？”  
“罚我一百次我都愿意。”黄旭熙爽快答应。他隔着内裤揉李敏亨的阴茎，感受到冠部情色地抵在他手心，稍稍施加力道后便能摸到几分潮意。李敏亨总是湿得很快，刚开始做的时候黄旭熙还惊讶来着，傻子一样地说李敏亨比姑娘还会流水，被训斥之后便不这么逗人了，心里却还是会暗自感叹男朋友的撩人体质，他一看到李敏亨发湿就硬得像个变态。李敏亨的阴茎在他手心里越来越硬，冠部吐出的体液没一会儿就把那片布料濡湿了，湿乎乎地挨着黄旭熙的皮肤，刺激得他简直想马上掰开李敏亨的屁股操进去。  
李敏亨小声喘个不停，还有几分沙哑的呻吟声听着隐忍却舒爽，叫了一阵便嘟囔着想射。黄旭熙安慰说别急，然后将李敏亨的内裤脱了，调整姿势为他口交。上午他们一同打了球，回家洗了个澡，李敏亨的性器干干净净，没什么味道，只是水出得太多，体液的咸腥味淡淡地撩拨着黄旭熙的感官，宣告他被李敏亨的阴茎侵略的事实。黄旭熙是个认真的男朋友，做口交也是。他把那根东西从上到下舔了个遍，含着顶端快速吸啜，舌尖卷走新冒出的精水，随着黄旭熙的吞吐跟唾液混在一起重新沾满茎身。李敏亨下面湿得彻底，强烈的射精欲望促使他难捱地叫喘，腿根绷紧了，脚跟去踹黄旭熙，让他快些帮自己发泄。  
最后李敏亨射在黄旭熙舌尖，乳白精液又被黄旭熙吐到手上，摸进臀缝的穴口，全部塞进了穴里。黄旭熙的手指带着那些精液在肉道里随意抽插抠弄，李敏亨暂时软着，却被指奸得穴里痒热，臀肉收紧，里面的穴壁缠着黄旭熙的指头不让走。李敏亨的两只大眼睛哀求地看着作恶的男友，开口是难得的好话：“旭熙再射给我一点好不好？我帮你。”  
黄旭熙没说出来自己几乎不需帮忙，仅是李敏亨讨好的话就能让他立即高潮。但李敏亨的手已经覆上来了，麻利地除去他的内裤，抚上他的阴茎开始套弄。李敏亨的手不大，还有点肉肉的感觉，平时黄旭熙就喜欢捏这双手，更别提被这双手伺候着打飞机。李敏亨后面含着自己的精液，前面湿得乱七八糟，还红着脸一声不吭地给他手淫，柔软的手指拢住性器快速撸动带来的刺激非比寻常，黄旭熙的情欲得到了极大的满足，爽得想爆粗。  
他硬了太久，李敏亨还未决定给他口，他就射了对方满手。李敏亨故意责怪他：“让你射一点，你怎么射这么多啊，”说着却故作为难地伸手到身后，自己插进穴里，学刚才黄旭熙的样子把精液塞进去，“我含不住了漏出来怎么办。”  
操，这加拿大仔可真够劲。黄旭熙将李敏亨自己玩穴的场面看在眼里，心中飚了无数国骂，要不是他射过了一次，他几乎想插进李敏亨的穴里射满它。  
“那就仔细含好，晚上我检查，”黄旭熙看他塞好了，替他穿上内裤，拍拍他的臀尖，拉钩似的在他脸颊上啄了一口，“漏出来就有你好受的。”

事实证明李敏亨根本没好好遵守约定，明明连家门都没出，也没怎么走动，傍晚这会儿扒开内裤却流出来这么一滩。  
黄旭熙不听他的辩解，心想反正最后都要做，管他听话了没呢。黄旭熙手上利索地把男友的内裤脱了，胡乱团了几下塞进李敏亨嘴里，对方惊诧地瞪大双眼，在他怀里挣扎扭动。  
“说了你要挨罚的，不许动了。”  
李敏亨脸红得快喷血，羞愤地合拢双腿试图拒绝黄旭熙接下来的触碰。可黄旭熙毕竟没白长一身肌肉，稍微用了点劲儿就把那两条腿分开了。黄旭熙早就给自己脱得精光，挤进李敏亨腿间，跪在床上，用自己的阴茎去操李敏亨的，两人同样坚硬的冠部被他蛮力地顶弄，戳得李敏亨急切地闷叫。黄旭熙又改为跪坐在李敏亨的耻骨，性器顶端戳弄对方的肚脐，玩了一会儿后感觉到李敏亨抵在自己屁股上的性器又流了水出来，坏笑着去操他的两个乳头。  
李敏亨嘴里塞了自己的内裤，那上面有黄旭熙和自己的精液的味道，他感到羞臊的同时又觉得自己全身都被黄旭熙操遍了，仿佛是个玩具，只为取悦黄旭熙的恶趣味而存在。强烈的羞耻感冲毁了他的理智，他虽羞于面对这样的情景，又真实地感到刺激，阴茎翘得高高的，甚至流出来的精水都把黄旭熙的屁股蹭湿了。  
“敏亨比下午还湿，屁股里的东西都流干了吧？”黄旭熙不紧不慢地的玩着李敏亨的乳头，把那两粒肉块玩得红肿发硬，还要说些下流话逗他，“现在干你可以吗？”  
李敏亨想说可以，却只能发出“呜呜”的声音，于是改成迫切地点头，胳膊搂住黄旭熙结实精壮的腰背，无言地催促他。  
下午被玩弄过的肉穴很软，黏人地往里吸着黄旭熙的性器。黄旭熙知道李敏亨的肉穴深处有个泉眼儿，戳到了就能让他前面不停地吐水。于是他没打算温柔地开始，直接就往最里面干，耻骨重重地撞着李敏亨的臀肉和大腿根。李敏亨的腿从黄旭熙操进去时就没停止过颤抖，细白柔嫩的腿肉抖得跟筛散的白豆腐似的，特别招人疼。黄旭熙按着那两条腿，不管不顾地大力顶撞，干得李敏亨想蜷身子也动弹不了，喉咙里的淫叫声也被布团堵住出不来，倒是性器流水流得欢，黄旭熙也不去管它，专门看它往外迸精水。  
“你算算，今天这张床单被你弄湿多少次了？”黄旭熙边干边问，荤话不重样，就为了看李敏亨红着脸瞪自己的样子，那眼睛里还噙着水花，还真是整个人都湿透了，“怎么就这么能出水呢。我今天不帮你了，看你能不能被插射吧。”说罢便更用力地干那个湿软温热的穴，一点都没有用手帮李敏亨手淫的意思。  
李敏亨被他操得穴里发麻，腿根完全成了无意识地痉挛，口水从布料和嘴唇之间的缝隙里滑出来，跟生理泪水汇成一道水痕，两侧脸颊都湿答答的。他想叫，想喊，更想射，可他从没被干射过，未知的体验更加催发他的性欲，肉穴里的冲撞带来的快感被放大了数十倍，令他崩溃疯狂，迷恋阴茎操干敏感处的刺激。  
最后他果然被操射了，精液像透明的水柱一般喷出来，射了好几股，飞溅到他自己的小腹和胸前，还沾湿了黄旭熙的耻毛。黄旭熙也射在他里面，射得比下午那次还多，之前存留的精液又混进了新的里面，分不清是谁的，一股脑地将肉穴灌满到发胀，激起一种扭曲的满足感。  
黄旭熙又当起撒娇大狗，蹭蹭李敏亨发红的颈窝，舔吻那对柔软的耳垂。而李敏亨已没有回应他的力气，整个人瘫在床上，双腿仍不由自主地微微颤抖，一副被玩坏的样子。  
“这次一定得含好啦，不然我还有好玩的东西给你看。”


End file.
